Drastian War
Second Drastian War Background Following the collapse of Nexus and the end of the TRE v Shwon War, the Resistance formed from the ashes of the defeated nation, led by NoProfit, and continued guerrilla warfare with the victors. Little solid or meaningful conflict occurred, not making the gap worthy of a war, though the Battle of Bloodgates should be noted for critical destruction to their citadel by the Resistance. However, the return of DuhBuzz/ FlowerPacket (literally what the fuck name) saw the reassembly of the former Drastian military, which drew in the Chocolate Caliphate, the Resistance, and Eminence/Donzula into another cohesive fighting force. Declaring they would finish what they had started in the TRE vs Shwon War, the Drastian War commenced. Chronology of Battle Unspecified Battles Two battles that occurred but little information about. Please msg Pelleaon if you have details. Battle of Dale The Drastian Military pushed for the town of Dale, in TRE, to force the Romans to confront them in an open battle. SirMaltier led a sizable 8-man squad to confront the 5 Drastians, with an arrow crossfire beginning when the Drastians came into view. However, SirMaltier e-pearled right into the thick of the Drastian army, which led to him being dropped instantly. With leadership and one of the best pvpers gone, the Roman combat line dissolved into chaos and all but Canadian_Winter escaped the massacre that ensued. First Siege of Bloodgates Soon after, the defeat at Dale, the Drastians pushed the advantage onto an ally of TRE, Blood, by flagging their capital. Little resistance was put up as it became clear their champion Hooson could not help, and so the town was evacuated as much as possible before the walls were breached and the fortress raised the conquering flag. Battle of Bloodrise "We're heading towards the biggest confrontation with the Drastians since Malta in the first war. Get your gear, cross your fingers, and sound the trumpets cus holy shit it's rumble time." -Pelleaon to First Fleet troops who didn't even show up Reforming after the loss of their fortress, Bloodgates developed a new town called Bloodrise, but it quickly came under fire once more by the Drastians. Unbeknownst to the Drastians, a vault was underneath their feet, prompting both TRE and Bloodrise to rally a tight defense. Running a distraction to give further distraction time, Bpixer/CANCUH attacked from behind and killed Bl00dy, then ran, giving the Blood citizens valuable time to draw more loot out of the vault. By the time Drastia ha reached the heart of the ruins they had sought to conquer, the defense army had been organized and proceeded to flag back the taken land. The Drastians responded in full, and in the ruins a close-quarters battle erupted. Unfortunately for the Drastians, a ravine saw BrickwallingExit, one of their chief pvpers, step out for most of the battle. Above the crevice, the Drastians were defeated and only FlowerPacket escaped, with Brickwall also finally e-pearling out and escaping as well. Later, Brickwall returned once more for whatever reason, and was killed after a high-speed chase through the plains in a 4v1. Final Engagements and Surrender A handful of half-hearted battles occurred in the days after Bloodrise, most of which resulted in inconclusive results and very little impact on either side. Ultimately, however, DuhBuzz/FlowerPacket signed a peace agreement that withdrew Drastia from the war, with no terms other than stopping hostilities. Since then, only a single skirmish with Eminence, under BrickwallingExit, has occurred, signaling the previously thought explosive war had drawn to a close. Combat Details: 'Battle Name '(Victor) (Commanders) 'Battle of Dale: '(Drastian Victory) (FlowerPacket of Drastia and BrickwallingExit of Eminence vs SirMaltier of TRE) 'Siege of Bloodgates: '(Drastian Victory) (FlowerPacket of Drastia vs Minerfrost of Bloodgates) 'Battle of Bloodrise: '(TRE Victory) (FlowerPacket of Drastia and BrickwallingExit of Eminence vs SirMaltier of TRE) Category:Military Conflict